Don't Forget the Can Opener
by suitsfiles
Summary: Harvey is getting Donna BACK. Post-Rewind. Mostly light-hearted with a sprinkling of drama.


**Hi there! This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy!**

"Ugh. Do you know what time it is?" Donna squinted at her alarm clock. _She_ wasn't even sure what time it was, but she knew it was way too early to be taking phone calls from people she didn't want to talk to.

"Yes, I do. And you're late." Harvey replied matter-of-factly, though Donna thought she could detect just a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Late for _what_?" _Ok, I'll bite_, she thought.

"You know how cranky I get if I don't have my morning coffee."

"Hmm, maybe I just woke up from a very long, very bad dream, or maybe _you've_ forgotten that I don't work for you anymore, Harvey."

"I wanted to talk to you about that..."

"No. Harvey, no. Not now. I'm going back to sleep now." Donna snuggled further into bed, as if to make her point.

"No you're not." Harvey cut in before Donna could hang up on him. "You're not going back to sleep because I brought _you _coffee, and I need you to open the door. I kinda have my hands full here."

"The door? Wait-you're here? How did you get in the building?" Donna was sitting up now, shoving her feet into slippers and shuffling into the living room.

"I'm the best closer this city has ever seen, Donna. ...And someone propped the door open."

"You're really standing outside my apartment right now?" Donna ran a hand through her hair. Did it look ok? Did she care if it looked ok? She decided that she didn't.

Harvey gave the door a soft kick. "Hi Donna." This time he called to her through the door. Donna hung up the phone and slowly opened up to a smiling Harvey. No, not just smiling. Grinning. Like an idiot.

"Are you drunk?" she asked cautiously, as she took the coffee cup from his hand. He was also carrying a shiny red bag that looked like it came from an expensive boutique.

"Good morning to you too. And nice pajamas." Harvey looked her up and down as he stepped through the threshold. Donna glanced down at her matching pink pajama set.

"Hey! My pretty pink jammies are none of your business."

"Yeah? Neither are Louis's pretty pink jammies but that doesn't keep me from making them my business." He paused. "Wait, that one didn't come out right."

Donna couldn't help it; the corners of her mouth just twitched upward on their own. She tried to force a frown but she knew she could never fool Harvey.

"Alright Harvey, cut the crap. What do you want?" She watched as Harvey reached into the shiny red bag and pulled out a gorgeous green dress.

"I want you to get dressed. The situations of Manhattan don't close themselves, you know."

"Again, I seem to recall being fired mercilessly by the firm's _managing partner_ while _you_ stood by and did absolutely nothing. NOTHING, Harvey. Nada. Zip. Zilch." She had spoken the words as calmly as she could, and thus was startled by the silence that followed, which seemed to stretch on forever. Harvey's expression was pained, if only briefly. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything, she felt the inescapable urge to fill the silence. "Green?"

"It really brings out the green in your-you know what, it doesn't matter. Just put it on. You're going to look stunning on your first day back." He grinned. Donna looked at him carefully. She could always read him like a book, and right here, right now, Harvey was actually being serious. But no. There was no way she was going to let him off _that_ easily.

"What makes you think I want to come back and work for you anyway?" she said casually. "I mean, don't get me wrong, that whole in-house trial run thing was a _blast_...actually, can we do that again? It's been a good week since I've been humiliated in front of a crowd of people. I sort of miss it."

"Listen, you're angry, and I understand. But for what it's worth, Louis is _still_ beating himself up about that. He cares about you, Donna. That wasn't easy for him."

"But it was easy for you, wasn't it? Look at you, defending Louis. Louis! You wanted to see me squirm up there. You wanted to see me pay for what I did. Admit it Harvey, you enjoyed every second of it! And the only reason you stopped him was because _you_ were too scared to deal with whatever might have come out of my mouth if you hadn't."

Harvey sighed. Desperate to keep the argument from escalating, he lowered his voice and spoke as softly as he could manage. "Scared? Donna. How long have we been working together?" It was a rhetorical question, and she knew it. She waited for him to continue. "The reason that I _know_ you're going to come downstairs and get in that car with me is because I already _know_ that our relationship is 'not that simple.' Because if it was simple, I wouldn't be here right now. Look, I didn't learn a single thing in that courtroom that I didn't already know. You don't think I would have answered that question exactly the same way?"

Donna had never thought about it. She had been much too preoccupied with her own answer to the dreaded question to give much thought to Harvey's.

He continued. "Besides," he said, smiling, "we don't kick ass by being simple."

"And we do kick ass, don't we?" There was a familiar playfulness in Donna's reply.

"Every damn day."

"So what happens now?"

"We go back. We show them that team Paulsen-Specter can't be shaken by their games."

"You put my name first." Donna commented.

"I figure I owe you that much."

"What about that official termination letter I received just last week? The one with your signature on it."

"My signature on it, eh? Funny, I don't remember that letter ever crossing my desk." Harvey said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He silently wondered if it was too soon to make jokes like that.

Donna swiped the letter from her kitchen counter and handed it to Harvey, who quickly recognized the golden opportunity spread out before him. He stared blankly down at his signature on the termination letter.

"Guess I screwed up," he sighed. "That _is_ my signature." And then, in what seemed like one swift, fluid motion, he strode over to the document shredder next to Donna's computer desk and slipped the letter inside. He watched the tiny paper strips fall into the machine before turning to Donna. "Oops! Huh. You know, that _is_ oddly satisfying. Now, can we _please_ stop shredding our mistakes and just be honest with each other?"

"Harvey, I'm so sorry." Donna spoke softly, shaking her head.

"Me too. But we don't have time to make this completely right-not now. Hardman's trying to force Jessica out, and she needs my-_our-_help. _Both of us_," he emphasized. "Because like I said, there is no _me_ without you."

Donna could feel her heart leap in her chest. He didn't need to know that, though. She smiled at him like she had always smiled at him. And when she emerged from her bedroom in her new green dress, all she could say was, "I want a new office chair."

"Done."

"And a bigger cubicle."

"I'll fire somebody." Harvey smiled and pretended he didn't see the small silver object that Donna slipped into her purse from one of the kitchen drawers.

Donna continued her demands as they exited the building. Ray was waiting for them.

"And a raise?"

"Donna..." Harvey sighed as he opened the door for her. Walking around to the other side, he could swear he saw Ray give him a wink. As they drove off toward Pearson Hardman, he felt like he was finally starting to get his priorities straight. And he knew that would have made his father proud.


End file.
